THE REBEL
by chrystal241
Summary: Takes place five years after book 1How It Came to Be. I'm not very good at summaries so read to find out more. Book 2 of the Betrayal Trilogy! Warning: Character . Includes what the order thinks has happened to Hermione! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this might be a little confusing so just to let you know basics. Hermione does end up going back to the order after the first book (I'm still debating if I want to write it out) and than the "graveyard" event happens...

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognise (characters, places, etc) and I'm not making any profit off of this story!!

BOOK 2: THE REBEL

Chapter 1: The Mission:

'Five years, five years' she kept thinking to herself. 'Five years since my betrayal to The boy who lived'

"Thinking to yourself again Herm?" The sitting by her side in the airport said.

"Oh hi Ivy I didn't know you had come back yet. Where did Ocrad go?"

"He went to get some food."

"Why?"

"Herm do you really have to ask that. You know that my fiancé can eat more than five other s put together. So what were you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh did you say something?" Hermione asked as she came out of her daydream state.

"You were dreaming about him again. Weren't you! Look Herm when you fell in love with my cousin you left your friends. Anyways eaters don't have friends!"

"Your right; and they are not my friends they are my enemies." She said as her eyes went hard.

"Flight number A25 for London, England is boarding now; Flight number A25 for London, England is boarding now!" The attendant said over the intercom.

"Well that's us." Hermione said letting out a breath of air.

"Hermi come on the sooner we can get on this stupid contraption... I forget the name? well the sooner we can get on the sooner we can take off, and the sooner we can get this whole mission for our master reported and done with." A voice said from behind Hermione. She turned around standing there was a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes licking his fingers.

She addressed the boy after putting her anger in check. "Car! For the thousandth time it is called an air plane." Hermione said.

"Whatever. Wait explain again why we can't just apparate to London?"

"Because Harry will have the order watching all the apparating and dissaperating that is happening in England. Well not as much inside England, but more between countries. And anyways it will give us time to plan. Oh by the way Herm when we arrive at our destination your fiance's father will meet up with us a long with some others." Ivy said, trying to save the boy from Hermione's wrath. She looked at her very good acquaintance (because friends don't exist within the dark lords presence) she noticed that she was deep in thought again.

"Last call for flight number A25." Said the attendant. Hermione, being led by the others, Ivy, and Ocrad boarded the plane and sat down.

FLASH BACK

(AN: Hermione thinking of this while on the plane to London)

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family were walking away from the graveyard. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fred were buried in. As they were walking back to the ministry cars that would escort them back to there house, Hermione and Harry decided they would catch up with the rest of the Weasley's later.

As they were walking around Harry suddenly felt alive as if he was free to do whatever he wanted. And he acted upon the feeling and started running around enjoying himself. Hermione just watch and laughed at her boyfriend's excitement. As he was running around Hermione felt someone starring at her. She turned around and looked for her unseen watcher. After a few minutes she gave up and turned back to Harry. As she was watching him she saw him trip.

She ran to help and as soon as she was half way to him she herd someone behind her. She grabbed for her wand but couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" A cold drawling voice said from behind her. She knew without question that it was.

"Malfoy what do you want." She shot him the angriest glance she could muster.

"Well mudblood since you asked so nicely I'll tell you that it is something that only you can give to me!"

"And what would that be"

"What is this? Perfect little mudblood know-it-all doesn't actually know it all."

"Malfoy if you're not going to tell me at least..." the sentence never was finished.

"STUPIFY" yelled a voice out of no where. "Draco what took so long his high lord is not pleased!"

Blaise had a difficult time carrying Harry. And it didn't help that he was pulling him uphill. "May I ask what your doing here father?" draco said as he watched Blaise pull Harry's unconscious body towards some bushes.

"I'm checking up on your work! Question for you. Now why did you pick Blaise to help you with Harry?"

"That is none of your concern. Look I'm done here. Draco turned around and notice Blaise standing behind him.

"Draco we should get going. And I'm never going to try and stun from a far away distance again" His best friend said. And he turned around and picked up Hermione in his arms. "Lets go Harry will come looking for her as soon as he comes to. I never thought the cheering charm would work so well. It was sad that I tripped and hit my head though." He touched the bump forming on his for head.

END FLASHBACK

"Herm how are you? I missed you so much. How did it go?" Hermione jumped at the sound of her fiances voice.

"Hey Draco." She replied coming out of her stupor. She was shocked to see them in the London, England airport. Next thing she knew was that she was squished between the wall and her fiancé. After what seemed like an hour they pulled apart. "Draco I love you" she whispered in his ear. A sharp sting came from her right hand she grasped her wrist and quickly looked around. She noticed Ivy also grasping her wrist. They maid eye contact and turned on the spot, there was a loud pop and they were gone. Muggles were looking around for the cause of the sound. But after a few minutes gave up on the search.

Draco, being used to have people being summoned to his high lord on an instant, acted like nothing happened and started heading for baggage claim. Ocrad looked around with a confused expression on his face. He looked at Draco's retreating back and hurried after him.

* * *

An: So what do you think? 


	2. The Loss

Chapter: 2: The Loss

Harry Potter was staring at some papers at the head of a table that he was reading by the sun that was shining into his room. Thought kept running through his mind over and over again; oblivious to all the witches and wizards around him. 'Where are you Hermione I don't even know if you're dead; but I can't give up on you. Can you have survived this long? Oh who am kidding you have to be dead. No one can survive Tom that long; can they?'

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!? Harry's head snapped up. Should we continue with this plan or think of another?" Harry's face gained a tint red as everyone stared at him.

"Oh sorry Lupin what plan?"

"Harry you really need to pay attention. We need to move forward. And stop dreaming of the past.!" Lupin said the last part more to himself than anyone else but Harry still herd.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FLASHBACK

The summer after Dumbledore had died. Harry had been sitting on his bead reading "Quidditch for the Next Generation" When an owl had flown through the window and dropped a letter at his feet. Harry had picked up the letter and noticed the seal of the Order of the Phoenix imprinted on the back. He opened it no more like tore it open.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have taken serious thought into the position of the Order. Now that Dumbledore is dead the order has decided that you are to be in charge of the Orders Operations. We have a meeting scheduled for Wednesday at 6am. You will also be made secret keeper of the orders new home which will be your decision as to the location.

Please send a reply to us and to Mr. Weasley with Hedwig; and by return owl. This meeting will depend on the future of the Order's actions. Ron's house is where your family is and where ours will always be.

OotPM

(Order of the Phoenix Members)

Harry immediately new that the meeting was at Ron's house because of the last sentence. He replied with a Yes. And than had went to the graveyard with his girlfriend Hermione and his best friend's family the Weasley's to visit their lost loved ones. They were about to leave the grave yard when Harry had decided to ask Herm to marry him so he had told the Weasley's to go on ahead. As he walked with Hermione by him he herd someone whisper something. He turned around and all of a sudden felt the surge of happiness fill him. And knew he had been placed under a cheerful spell.

But he couldn't help it he felt alive. As he was playing around he had tripped over a gravestone and fell down a hill he herd Hermione yell and knew she was coming so he pretended to be knocked out. He than herd a branch snap and felt someone come over to him and, thinking it was Hermione was about to scare her. As he was about to jump up he herd someone yell stupefy and everything had gone black. Harry had woken up in the Weasley's living room a few hours.

"Where is Hermione?" He asked looking around. Harry saw everyone exchange cautious glances. Miss Weasley looked on the verge of tears and stood up and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Harry we don't know. Last we saw her was when she was with you. When... when you guys didn't come back we started getting worried; so we decided to go look for you. When we arrived we saw you unconscious and we couldn't find Hermione... Anywhere. We were hoping she ran away and would come back. But she hasn't yet..." He looked at Miss Weasley while she spoke and saw the tears start to flow down her cheeks. Harry felt as if his stomach was ripped out and left a huge pit in its place.

"Mrs Weasley how long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep for a few hours." Harry felt exhausted and everything was going black. The last thing he herd before he lost consciousness was Ron saying "Mom there is an owl in the kitchen for you."

Harry woke up to the sunlight in his eyes. As his eyes adjusted he noticed that he was upstairs in Fred and George's old bedroom. As he changed into some clothes he noticed a owl sitting in the bird cage next to Hedwig; it had a letter tied to it's foot so he took it. He stood staring at the name on the letter, he didn't even know that the bird had left. Mrs. Weasley came into the room and looked around after seeing the bed empty. She saw Harry standing in the corner and about had a fit. "Harry what do you think you are doing! Get back in bed this instant you are too weak to be wondering around." She said in a panicked voice while pushing harry into bed.

"Mrs. Weasley how long have I been asleep?"

"2months. You went into a coma after you feel asleep. St. Mungos thinks it was because of to much excitement and that your body decided it had enough so they then enforced a induced coma. That is why I don't want you to be up and about the Order will be at a loss if we lose you because of exhaustion you won't be any help!"

"2 months" He paused thinking about all that he probably missed. "Where is Hermione?" Mrs Weasley's face fell into sadness.

"There has been no word of her whereabouts since she disappeared." She turned and left the room! Harry looked back at the letter and saw the words neatly written HERMIONE GRANGER.

An: I was really tempted to just stop posting after this but I decided I can't bring myself to do it! Well hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!


	3. The Loss part 2

Last Time:

"Mrs. Weasley how long have I been asleep?"

"2months. You went into a coma after you feel asleep. St. Mungos thinks it was because of to much excitement and that your body decided it had enough so they then enforced a induced coma. That is why I don't want you to be up and about the Order will be at a loss if we lose you because of exhaustion you won't be any help!"

"2 months" He paused thinking about all that he probably missed. "Where is Hermione?" Mrs Weasley's face fell into sadness.

"There has been no word of her whereabouts since she disappeared." She turned and left the room! Harry looked back at the letter and saw the words neatly written HERMIONE GRANGER.

Chapter 2 Continued:

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief according to Mrs. Weasley they couldn't find her; and now she writes; and why didn't she write sooner? He was debating wether or not to open the letter when he heard Lupin calling him down to lunch. As he was eating his stake sand which he debated wether or not to tell anyone about the letter. He finally decided to tell; but he wanted to get some facts straight first. "So there has been no word from Hermione correct Lupin?" Asked Harry

"None we have searched the graveyard repeated amounts of time but there was no signs of a struggle." Replied an exhausted Lupin. Harry looked at his fathers best friend face, ignoring the silence that had come over the table, Lupin looked rather pale and Harry realized that it was nearing the full moon.

"Lupin what are you going to do now that Snape has betrayed us and Hermione isn't here to make the potion for you?"

"I have some left over from the last potion she made." Since snape had killed Dumbledore there was no one else to make the potion so Hermione looked it up and had started making it for him! At this time everyone was in there own conversations. Harry looked over at his best friend Ronald or Ron for short. He had grown a few inches since the beginning of summer. He had dyed his hair half blue half brown. He had decided to dye it just to see what the fuss was about, but he refused to die it back to normal.

"I got a letter from Hermione." He said to Lupin in a whisper. Lupin stared at him in disbelief.

"Ginny and Luna do you mind going out into the hall to fetch the suitcase I left out there?" The girls looked at them and went out the door. Lupin quickly put the mufiato spell on the door so the girls wouldn't eves drop. Before anyone could interrupt he turned to Harry. "You got a letter where is it?"

"Right here." He said pulling out the letter handing it to Lupin. Lupin looked at it in disbelief than handed it back telling him to open it.

Lupin was staring at Harry. He watched as Harry read the letter to himself; his face was going paler and paler with every sentence. Harry looked up at everyone than turned on the spot and with a pop he was gone. The letter Harry had been reading gently fell to the floor. Ron looked around confusingly at the order members and picked up the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written sooner lets just say I've been busy. Harry I'm not sure what to wright in this letter and I wasn't sure how to deliver it. Talking to you could put many people at risk.. Someone is going to deliver it for me as a favor._

_Harry I've been wanting to tell you for a long time that I love you as a brother and at one point I loved you more than a brother. And I don't love you any more. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner but I've been dating someone else for awhile and he asked me to marry him. Harry please forgive me. I said yes. I can't invite you guys to the wedding for fear of anyone receiving harm._

_Harry I've also decided that my loyalties have changed. Harry I joined... I joined the death eaters ranks yesterday. I'm sorry. This will probably complicate things. Please trust me that this is for the best._

_That day in the graveyard when I saw you playing around I felt so happy for you. You'll be a great leader. I'm sorry I left. I have to be careful how I word this just in case. My fiance forced me to come with him in a way I made a bet and lost; this is part of the result. He than made me join Voldemort's ranks. He scarred me so bad Harry I didn't have a choice. Don't try and find me._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Ron looked up from the letter and saw everyone looking in shock. "So what do we do.?" Asked Ron.

"We have to find Harry. And talk about Hermione being a traitor!" Replied Professor Mcgonagle. "Now lets get to work." They finally found Harry in the graveyard crying over his parents graves. He told them that Hermione was his most potential enemy at the moment and it was his duty to capture her. Or if need be kill her.

END FLASHBACK

(An: Flash Back Happened A little after book 1 I think I'll write a quick chapter about what happened between the two books if you want me too!)

"The trap! Ginny, Ron, you, and Fred are to go to the ministry for your interview. While your talking to the minister they are going to go into the quidditch office and change the dates of the next game. And than Ginny is going to go to the auror office to talk to them about the search for (he paused looking at Harry intently) for Hermione." Said Lupin sounding agitated.

"Why are we changing the quidditch dates?"

"Harry please pay attention. Were changing the quidditch dates so the spy at the ministry will tell his master and when the death eaters here about it they'll go to the new date and we will be ready." Replied Ginny sounding rather bored. Harry looked at Ginny for a second. She had grown a lot and had became an auror like him. She had gained all her attractive beauty in the last five years. Ginny noticed Harry starring at her and notice his eyes were examining her and turned a deep scarlet.

A/N: Thank-you to all the people who have been reading. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Author Note

AN:

Hey Everyone,

Sorry it's been so long I feel like such a hypocrite I'm always so anxious to have others update their stories and yet I haven't even touched mine.

However I've lost my complete story plans for this story. So I can try and retype it with hope that it was similar to my original. Let me know what you think.


End file.
